In a foldable mobile communication device, a double-sided liquid crystal display device operates in both the active mode and the inactive mode. A foldable mobile communication device such as one having a clam shell form factor includes two housings. The first housing is the “transceiver” and the second housing is the “flip.”When the device is in an open position and in the active mode, a primary display screen of the flip may be viewed by the user. When the device is in a closed position and in an inactive mode, the secondary display screen of the flip is viewed by the user. To reduce thickness, a shared light guide may be used by both displays, however, for conventional 2way light guides, both sides are simultaneously lit when a user views only one display screen at a time.
The makers of mobile communication devices, including those of cellular telephones, are increasingly adding functionality to their devices. For example, mobile communication devices such as cellular telephones include features such as still and video cameras, video streaming and two-way video calling, email functionality, Internet browsers, music players, FM radios with stereo audio and organizers. Cellular telephones in particular are becoming more than simply mobile communication devices. They are evolving into powerful tools for information management.
With the mobile communication devices' increased functionality, users are more likely to maintain power draws for extended periods of time. However, even though their functionality has increased, smaller devices are in demand by consumers. In the meantime, the power burden has outpaced battery technology. Unfortunately small batteries cannot store enough power to maintain functionality for extended periods of time. Accordingly, both a reduction in the power burden and a mobile communication device with a reduced size and/or more capacity for additional features would be beneficial.